


Wallpaper/Blends for Wicked_Awards

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Firefly, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Het, Multi, Romance, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wallpapers/blends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series

**Author's Note:**

> made for wicked_awards
> 
> Want/Take/Have and Edit as you please.

Angel

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/330642/330642_original.png)

Angel/Buffy/Xander

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/330788/330788_original.png)

Angel/Cordy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/331101/331101_original.png)

Angel/Cordy b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/331440/331440_original.png)

Angelus/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/331674/331674_original.png)

Angelus/Buffy b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/331927/331927_original.png)

Angelus/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/332542/332542_original.png)

Angel/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/332634/332634_original.png)

Buffy Summers

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/333228/333228_original.png)

Buffy/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/333549/333549_original.png)

Dawn Summers

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/334119/334119_original.png)

Giles

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/336793/336793_original.png)

Giles/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/337094/337094_original.png)

Giles/Buffy 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/337273/337273_original.png)

Giles/Buffy 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/337578/337578_original.png)

Oz/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/344009/344009_original.png)

Oz/Willow 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/344263/344263_original.png)

Riley/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/344527/344527_original.png)

Riley/Willow 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/344586/344586_original.png)

Spike/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/344861/344861_original.png)

Spike/Dru

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/345095/345095_original.png)

Spike/Dru 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/345463/345463_original.png)

Spike/Wesley/Lindsey

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/345638/345638_original.png)

Spike/Wesley/Lindsey 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/346103/346103_original.png)

Spike/Xander

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/346236/346236_original.png)

Spike/Xander 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/346593/346593_original.png)

Spike/Xander 2 b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/346812/346812_original.png)

Spike/Xander 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/346971/346971_original.png)

Spike/Xander 4

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/347375/347375_original.png)

Wesley/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/347956/347956_original.png)


	2. Crossovers

Angelus/Dean

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/332045/332045_original.png)

Dean/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/334373/334373_original.png)

Dean/Cas/Mulder/Scully

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/334868/334868_original.png)


	3. Doctor Who and Torchwood

10&Tardis

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/329908/329908_original.png)

11/Amy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/330141/330141_original.png)

11/Clara

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/330298/330298_original.png)

Jack/Ianto

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/338285/338285_original.png)

Madame Kovarian

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/343124/343124_original.png)


	4. Firefly

Inara

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/337705/337705_original.png)

Jayne/Kaylee

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/338492/338492_original.png)

Mal/River

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/343347/343347_original.png)

Wash/Zoe

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/347844/347844_original.png)


	5. Stargate Atlantis

John/Cam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/338693/338693_original.png)

John/Elizabeth

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/339161/339161_original.png)

John/Rodney

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/339696/339696_original.png)

John/Rodney 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/339943/339943_original.png)

John/Ronon

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/339998/339998_original.png)


	6. Stargate SG-1

Ba'al/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/332936/332936_original.png)

Daniel/Teal'c

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/333607/333607_original.png)

Daniel/Teal'c b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/333954/333954_original.png)

Jack/Daniel

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/337980/337980_original.png)

Teal'c/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/347578/347578_original.png)


	7. Star Trek

Khan

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/341418/341418_original.png)

Khan 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/341560/341560_original.png)

Kirk/Spock

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/341983/341983_original.png)

Kirk/Spock b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/342800/342800_original.png)

Kirk/Spock 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/342042/342042_original.png)

Kirk/Spock 2 b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/342297/342297_original.png)

Kirk/Spock 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/342610/342610_original.png)


	8. Star Trek: Enterprise

Jonathan/Malcolm

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/340607/340607_original.png)

Jonathan/Malcolm 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/340973/340973_original.png)

Jonathan/Malcolm 2 b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/341047/341047_original.png)


	9. Supernatural

Dean/Cas

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/334593/334593_original.png)

Dean/Jo/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/335294/335294_original.png)

Dean/Ruby/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/335527/335527_original.png)

Dean/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/335632/335632_original.png)

Dean/Sam 2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/335877/335877_original.png)

Dean/Sam 3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/336320/336320_original.png)

Dean Winchester

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/336417/336417_original.png)

John/Mary

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/339240/339240_original.png)

John/Jo

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/340242/340242_original.png)


	10. X-Files

Mulder/Skinner

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/343659/343659_original.png)


End file.
